Talk:Koenigstiger
The fight was very difficult without Paralyna. Tiger doesn't have great accuracy which helps, but Graviga and Roar both completely wipe all shadows. Also uses Ravor Fang which did about 400+ dmg to a 75pld/nin. Had 75pld/nin and 75thf/nin, both with 60+ npcs. Paralyna destroyed us, but we managed to get it down to about 30% before wiping. A 75whm friend came out to raise, and with him around to Paralyna the fight was a piece of cake. A 75dd and a whm could duo it pretty easily. --JTimmons 19:38, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Testimonials :*Painfully easy solo as 75PUP/NIN. Even without really gearing for evasion, the mob has garbage accuracy, I could go straight from Ichi to Ichi most of the time, saving Ni for emergencies or for right after a Graviga cast, didn't get hit a single time. Assuming you have consistent Paralyna support, the only dangers for any well geared evasion job are Graviga wiping shadows at a bad time or Claw Cyclone when you only have one shadow. Got Dried Meat from the FoV book before the fight, and Stringing Pummel consistently broke 1000 damage, with a high near 1400 without any buffs. --KodoReturns 07:24, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :* Easily solo'd as PLD/DNC. Started fight with 300% Spirits Within followed by Drain Samba. Healing Samba used to remove Paralyze. Fight took about 15 minutes, used Sentinel every time it was up for the added damage reduction as well as Reprisal and Flash. Used Atonment for 700+ every time extra TP was available. Joyeuse/Koenig with full AF2 (AF1 feet, swap to AF2 for Sentinel) and Koenig Head. Pyratic 10:15, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :*Easily duoed with a 75WHM/37BLM and a 75RDM/37DNC. Physical damage reduction gear (Genbu's Shield, Jelly Ring, Cheviot Cape, etc.) and a Tavnazian Taco were used for the Red Mage. Standard solo buffs were applied (except Stoneskin) and enfeebles were casted. A fairly long fight (~25 minutes), but easy nonetheless so long as the White Mage stays out of Roar range. :* Solo'd as THF75/NIN37 with a pretty useless level 50 basic healer NPC (She did manage to land a Cure IV though, saved me a few blooy bolts :)). I got Protect/Shell/RR/Regen from Field Manual before starting the fight and used a Squid Sushi to land bolts more easily. I popped the NM, used a Paralysis Arrow on it, which stuck for the whole fight and proc'd regularly. Then I switched to Crossbow and Bloody bolts (and forgot to use my 300TP before doing that...). The Tiger isn't very hard, he doesn't have high accuracy or high evasion, bolts landed easily even without feint (76 HP/bloody bolt for me) but it can get messy VERY fast. The fight went very smoothly until the very end when I almost died in 10 seconds. He did Graviga followed immediately by a 500+ damage Razor Fang and then I had trouble recasting utsu because of interruptions, so I had to use Perfect Dodge. As for gear, I was wearing an evasion set (308 Eva skill with merits, Eva Torque, Boxer's Mantle and Grand Temple Knight's Bangles, and stuff like Antares Harness, Emp Hairpin, Ethereal Earring), with a 21% haste set + Loquacious earring for Utsusemi recast. In the end, the fight took 11-12 minutes and I received 46xp. I made a video, I'll post it eventually. Soily 09:52, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :*This is a hard fight. Solo as THF75/NIN37 with NPC 65 Soothing healer. I had to use perfect dodge at the end. Graviga is a pain since it removes all your shadows, as well as roar have a strong paralyze effect. Finished the fight with 45 HP. :*The fight was relatively easy with a duo of SAM75/NIN37 and WHM75/BLM37. Barblizzara and Barparalyzra were up the entire time so not a single Paralyze hit the Samurai. Utsusemi tanking with haste equipment and spell with Seigan + Third Eye as backup is recommended. :*Can be soloed by a RDM/BLU using defense food, Cocoon, and Phalanx. :*Also soloable by a 75 NIN, using evasion gear, enfeebles are required. :*Soloable by a 75SMN/SCH, using fenrir and eclipse bite, you can aspir too but you will get hate. :*Easily duo'd by a decently geared 75 PLD/NIN and a decently geared 75 MNK/NIN. PLD covering MNK whenever possible, MNK 2-houred in end, but it wasn't needed. Hit hard when it took shadows off. Paralyze wasn't a problem, didn't do too much. Favre and Thirdbeast on Ifrit :*Decently duoed by 75MNK/37NIN with 49 healer NPC and 75RDM/14WHM for Paralyna. The biggest problem was Graviga taking off shadows and then the recast time for the shadows. Paralyna is lovely and Paralyze was helpful for shadow recasts. In the end, neither of us 2 houred, RDM converted, and all was good. MNK ended with ~1,100 HP. --Musaku 02:08, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :*Easily duo'd by a 75 PLD/DNC and a 75 COR/WHM. COR used Ninja Roll and Evoker Roll. PLD took less than 100 damage for normal attacks and Claw Cyclone did less than 250 (sometimes a lot less). :*Soloable by 75THF/37NIN with remarkable difficulty and a single use of a level 58 Soothing Healer. Opened with Feint, immediately fired a single Paralysis Arrow, which stuck for what seemed to be ten minutes. It was hideously effective on this thing. NPC died before the NM hit 50%; my only source of healing from then on were Bloody Bolts, usually following a fresh Feint. I strongly recommend full-time use of evasion gear, with Haste swapped in exclusively for recasts. This thing is definitely one of the hardest solos I've ever pulled off. --TzarChasm 07:32, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :* Easily soloable by a PUP/NIN and Soulsoother Head/Stormwaker Frame Puppet :*Easily solo'd by a 75NIN/37WHM with lv60 healer NPC with eva gear, kurayami, hojo and jubaku really useful, using only Blade: Kamu to lower its acc more. :* need confirmation on level of tiger, as our party consisted of a pld75/nin37, war75/nin37, brd72/nin36, blm60/whm30 (died) and it took us about 4-5 min to take the tiger down. :*Soloed as NIN75/DNC37 without much problem. Used evasion setup and built TP before fight. Didn't use any medicine and used WS's throughout fight. Took about 20 minutes. :*Soloed as a NIN75/DNC37 also. Fairly easy fight. Hits were between 114-163 for normal and 232-286 for crits. Hard enough to interrupt Utsusemi frequently for sure, but not anywhere near as hard as I expected from the main article. It's important to Healing Waltz Gravity or Paralyze off ASAP because it can use one right after the other and the recast is pretty long. The fight would be a complete joke with a WHM or RDM friend standing out of Gravity/Paralyze range. With an Evasion Torque, merits, and Boxer's Mantle, and Kurayami: Ni it's accuracy was horrid. Avoid using a Scorpion Harness because of the negative Ice resistance. (Use an Osode, Usukane, or any non-Hauby instead.) With Hojo: Ni on it recasting Ichi wasn't difficult. The NM yielded 66 limit points upon defeat. --Evilpaul 22:25, 19 July 2009 (UTC) I just did this while Dboxing my RDM mule, with heals and paralyna this was still a really hard fight. I was tankig it as NIN/DNC and i wiped on 1st try. Watch out for Razor Fang, those damn thing hit me for over 450 dmg if shadows was down. And Shadows will go down fast with Graviga Xiath 21:03, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Easy Duo with Mnk/Dnc and Rdm/Whm. Gained 300tp before fight, and kept Rdm out of Roar range. with Protect IV and a Tavnazian Taco, I was at 375 defense, and it's average hits were around 90-110, critical were around 200-300. Did not bother to Healing Waltz or Erase Graviga. Paralyze was a huge help, and I was never in any danger. Nowhere near as difficult as some testimonials are suggesting. Gear was standard Mnk melee things, with Arhat's Jinpachi/Gi for the -pdt. Honestly, some of these slight horror stories scared me more then actually tanking the thing. Uchitoru 03:16, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Soloed as PLD/RDM, wasnt THAT hard. Doesnt hit that hard either, hit for 70 max unblock, 20 max blocked, TP moves barely broke 50 damage and in the end the only real threat was Roar and even then Shield skill saved the day. Chivalry/Yagudo drinks advised though, the HPs are probably the most annoying thing. Yuffy 02:25, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Got faceraped on BLU/NIN. No chance without paralyna. Soloed this as 75 THF/NIN but definitely underestimated the mob! This mob is ridiculous and I feel cheated only getting 66xp for killing it. Hits very hard, what you would expect from a merit mob, between 150-200+ dmg. Razor fang did 457 and took me to 11 hp lmao. To make this easy if you are going THF/NIN just eat a sushi, wear your EVA set and keep shooting your bolts for def down and blind and bloody if you need to use them. You will be fine. I love how the PLD/RDM with all sorts of defense bonuses and phalanx says it doesnt hit that hard. Lmao! Also the mobs level is not in question. It isn't hard to evade and it isn't hard to hit. It just has 22,000 hit points so yes it could take a party of 6 ppl 5 minutes to kill. Mrsbungle Soloed this as DNC/WAR wearing tanking gear, and won. Forgot remedy's, but ate defense food. Kept Defender and Fan Dance up for the duration of the fight. The fight took 30 minutes (!!), and only got dangerous on one occasion when I failed to remove paralysis with Healing Waltz twice in a row (took me down to ~200 HP). Violent Flourish worked well and seemed to stun him for a good 3-4s each time (useful for Graviga). Recommend not forgetting remedies, and to bring two stacks of them! If you do get hit by Graviga then remove it as soon s possible as you want your Healing Waltz to remove paralysis and not Gravity, which would be quite frustrating if you're nearly dead from it! Funluva